Sobre Celos y Homosexualidad
by violetaotakugirl
Summary: Para todos tener una relación con otro hombre se le llamaba homosexualismo, pero, la diferencia entre Shindou y todos los demás era que él no se consideraba a si mismo homosexual, de hecho repudiaba cualquier tipo de comportamiento fuera de moral o reglas sociales que la misma sociedad exigía. No. claro que no, solo fue casualidad que se enamorara de un chico. Lemon


_**Capitulo Único: Sobre celos y homosexualidad…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus ojos ámbar se clavaban fijamente en los orbes chocolates del estratega, su ceño fruncido y su mueca de disgusto se hacían presentes en su rostro casi siempre inexpresivo. Shindou al contrario mantenía el semblante decidió y sus facciones inmutables…y eso era algo que a Tsurugi mas le molestaba.

–Dilo de una maldita vez… ¡acéptalo Takuto! Estuviste con él, yo lo sé.

–Y a te dije que no…Cabeza hueca ¡No! ¿O te lo deletreo?

– ¡Que si!

– ¡Que no!

–Estuviste con el…

–Que haya estado con el no significa que te haya sido infiel ¡idiota!

– ¡Que si!

– ¡Que no!–debatió por ultimo Shindou cruzándose de brazos en la cama, no podía creer lo infantil que estaba siendo su pareja por entablar una discusión tan estúpida como esa. Tenían ya un año de "relación" si así se le podía llamar, en ese tiempo había aprendido que su pareja era un celoso compulsivo, un idiota que lo cegaban los celos y un psicópata sexual que lo intentaba atacar cada vez que podía, pero…como era de suponerse del rey estratega Tsurugi jamás había podido hacerlo ceder más que en tres ocasiones en que Takuto encontro necesario dejarlo llegar hasta el final con su cuerpo.

Para todos tener una relación con otro hombre se le llamaba homosexualismo, pero, la diferencia entre Shindou y todos los demás era que él no se consideraba a si mismo homosexual, de hecho repudiaba cualquier tipo de comportamiento fuera de moral o reglas sociales que la misma sociedad exigía. No. claro que no, solo fue casualidad que el chico que prácticamente lo hizo sacar de quicio y de quien termino enamorado fue un chico. Pero eso no significaba que él fuera un desviado…Solo la suerte no había estado de su lado y después de todo Tsurugi era el único ser humano que había logrado despertar ese tipo de atracción en el. Pero ahora estaba reconsiderando seriamente esa idea.

Todo comenzó por culpa de Tenma y su gran impertinencia de decirle al pelimorado que se había quedado en la casa del pelirosa todo el tiempo que él estuvo fuera. ¿Qué tan estúpido podía ser Tenma? Bueno a ese punto para poder calcularlo era necesario más que una simple ecuación, si el mas que nadie conoce los celos compulsivos y salves de Kyosuke ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle aquello?...bueno tendría que ir hablar un día de estos con Taiyou y rogarle que controlara mas al "pequeño viento revolucionario". El punto era que Tsurugi ahora se encontraba reclamándole el hecho de un engaño y sinceramente cada vez se desesperaba mas, tenían ya más de dos horas en su habitación y no había podido hacerle entender que era imposible que él hubiera hecho tan "inmoralidad" con Kirino. Su mejor amigo y pareja de Kariya.

– ¡Ya te dije que es imposible! –le volvió a indicar Takuto con un leve tic en su ceja, ya arto de todo aquel escándalo que se había armado sin pruebas que lo justificaran.

– ¿Así? ¿Por que debería creerte?

–Porque no soy homosexual Kyosuke… Y kirino ¡es un hombre!

– ¿Así que no te gustan los hombres? Bueno a un así…–Resoplo el menor de ambos con una sonrisa algo cínica. Shindou se estremeció tras ese gesto dándole le espalda sin percatarse como el ojiambar se acercaba hacia su espalada, terminando por enroscar sus brazos en el fino cuerpo del pianista quien se sonrojo rápidamente.

–Sabes que no…yo…Kyosuke–Susurro Shindou junto con un jadeo que salió sin permiso de sus labios, pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? Las manos de Tsurugi comenzaban a acariciar su piel con la yema de sus dedos, y cuando eso sucedía Takuto simplemente perdía todo el control sobre su cuerpo. Kyosuke sonrió complacido delineando superficialmente uno de los pequeños y rosados pezones del contrario, quien gimió y jadeo suavemente.

–Dices eso y tu cuerpo se excita con las manos de un hombre…No tienes vergüenza Takuto, ¿paso lo mismo cuando te toco kirino?...–Cuestiono Tsurugi con maldad y algo de burla en sus palabras, mas a un se encontraba dolido por lo que había dicho Shindou, y lo peor del asunto es que a un se preguntaba si era por el asunto del pelirosa pelo de chicle o por lo que recién había mencionado.

–ya te dije que yo no…–Volvió a justificarse el mayor, la mano de Kyosuke acaricio sus costados delineando la cintura, trazando su camino hasta su cadera y rosando suavemente el elástico de la piyama del pianista que traía puesta. Shindou apretó sus labios tratando de disimular la excitación que crecía en el cada vez más. En ese tipo de situaciones generalmente a ese punto lo detenía y todo volvía a la normalidad, pero habían pasado más de tres meses desde la última vez que lo había visto y más de 4 desde que lo había tocado de esa manera y ni se diga que tenían el mismo tiempo de que lo hiciera suyo. Y por eso ahora se encontraba cediendo a cada toque y rose que este realizaba con nada más que con pura maldad en su cuerpo, pero había algo que le molestaba mas, era el hecho de no saber si eso lo enfadaba o simplemente lo disfrutaba.

–Dices eso y con este cuerpo tan lascivo que tienes ¿piensas que puedo creerte? Solo mírate, apenas y te toco y estas gimiendo, jadeando y excitado…No puedo confiar en este cuerpo–Volvió s susurrar Kyosuke mientras resoplaba en el oído del pianista. Takuto tras esa acción a un podía retener su garganta, mas al sentir la mano del peliazul comenzado a rozar su entre pierna para justo después comenzar a tocarlo de manera suave y hasta con deleite le hicieron estremecer y dejar salir todos los gemidos que su boca resguardaba, gemidos que complacieron al peliazul, lo excitaron demasiado y que ocasiono como efecto en cadena que se deshiciera de la parte baja de la piyama del estratega. Tsurugi y el estaban llegando a su límite.

–Cuantas… ¿Cuantas… veces quieres que… que… te lo repita? Yo…mi cuerpo, solo contigo…–Logro pronunciar el mayor entre gemidos y jadeos mientras el placer lentamente nublaba su vista, mientras sus piernas temblaban y su corazón se aceleraba. Pero de alguna manera tenía que hacerle entender a su pareja que solo él podía hacerlo sentir de esa manera y sus celos no tenían fundamento alguno.

–No lo se... eso dejo de importarme ya…ahora me concentrare en otras cosas–Determino Tsurugi tomando por desprevenido al mayor mordiendo vorazmente y con insistencia su oreja, empujándolo sobre la pared. Shindou se quejo por la brusquedad mas no dijo nada, era otra de las tantas características únicas que el peliazul utilizaba para tocarlo, El menor siguió con su tarea sin dejar descansar el oído del pianista, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo con dedicación y esmero, con el paso del tiempo había descubierto que esa parte al parecer era una zona demasiado sensible para Takuto y eso era su mayor arma para volverlo loco. Y prueba de aquello era sentir como el capitán se remolineaba bajo su cuerpo al sentir de nuevo ese choque de sensaciones que lo hacían tener esas reacciones –Realmente…eres tan adorable...– comento mientras su mano se deslizaba debajo de la playera de la piyama del castaño, palpando con sus dedos aquella blanca piel y a continuación comenzaba a levantar la misma con una lentitud similar a la manera en que torturaba sus orejas tirándolas un poco y mordiéndolas. Mientras el pianista a cada toque de las manos del delantero sentía un calor abrumador que parecía quemar cada parte de su piel que el de piel blanca tocaba.

–Tsurugi Idiota…Para…–se defendió Takuto como puedo, logrando que su voz sonora mas a una súplica que a una defensa –Me estas dejando demasiado vulnerable y débil... estas jugando sucio Kyosuke…–susurro para después tratar de callar los gemidos que querían salir de su boca mordiendo su labio inferior fuertemente y evitarlo de esa manera.

–Ho~…bueno... no hago nada malo solo…solo confirmaremos que no eres homosexual… –le susurro el delantero tomando la camisa con su manos y desabrochar los dos primeros botones de la piyama, con algo de la misma brusquedad de antes se inclino hacia el pianista besando sus labios y lamiendo su labio inferior. Shindou por instinto abrió ligeramente la boca para poder sentir como el menor lo atacaba también con su propia lengua y así hacer más placentero cada roce– ¿sabes?...ya de aquí no te mueves hasta que no te tenga–sentencio al interrumpir el beso observando al castaño a sus ojos ámbar.

– ¿Aquí?...–pregunto Takuto sonrojado, sorprendido y con la respiración entrecortada–Eres todo un pervertido ¿sabías?

–Sí y con derecho a repetir en donde me den ganas, cada vez que necesites comprobar cómo tu cuerpo se excita con las mis manos y cada vez que tenga dudas de ese estúpida pelirosa...~– sentencio el ojiambar con cierta posesividad dejando al pelicafe sin poder defenderse ya que este le había otorgado aquel derecho. Tsurugi comenzó a acariciar con sus manos sus hombros descubiertos, bajando por su pecho, por sobre su ropa, terminando por debajo de la espalda del menor acariciándola de una manera descendente y sensual logrando hacer erizar los poros de su piel con la punta de sus dedos, llegando con malicia hasta las estrechas y fuertes caderas del pianista en donde puso sus manos y acaricio ligeramente con los pulgares los huesos de esta causándole al estratega un escalofrío y un gemido involuntario, haciendo estremecer su cuerpo al posar sus manos nuevamente en su entre pierna, mientras Takuto en cada toque el menor realizaba perdía su cordura.

–Lo vez…tu tampoco lo puedes negar…eres mío y aunque no te guste con mis manos, con las manos de un chico te hare sentir todo eso que odias…– le resoplo Kyosuke sintiendo las manos de Shindou aferrarse a su espalda mientras sentía su cálido aliento en su cuello y esos gemidos que le encantaban hacer soltar al pelicafe. El peliazul sonrió levantando el mentón de Takuto con sus manos y enterrar su cara en el cuello del Pianista para comenzar a trabajar en su cuello con su lengua con gran con gran dedicación dando varias mordidas de vez en cuando que lograban arrancar fuertes gemidos de la boca contraria. Con una de sus manos tomo una de las piernas del mayor levantándola un poco para acariciarla y frotarla con deleite, subiendo poco a poco de nivel hasta llegar con malicia hasta su entrepierna ya despierta.

–Kyosuke…–Susurro Shindou excitado al sentir la mano del menor en su cuerpo. Tsurugi tras el llamado levanto la cabeza de inmediato regresando a devorar los labios del castaño exigiendo prontamente la entrada de su lengua a la cavidad del pianista, quien accedió sin resistirse perdiendo varios gemidos en esa boca que lo hacía sentirse loco, cerrando sus ojos al sentir como las caderas del mayor hacían más presión sobre él. Ahora Ambos podían sentir como ese calor comenzaba a emerger con más insistencia, quemándoles la piel y volviéndolos sensibles, siendo envueltos en estímulos completamente placenteros.

Shindou ante las llamaradas internas su piel se ahogaba en una necesitada humedad, sus corazones en latidos acelerados bombardeaban su sangre a mayor velocidad otorgándole un excitante y sensual sonrojo que jamás había tenido abriendo sus labios para suspirar con agitación.

–Sabes puedes decir todo lo contrario…pero no puedes negarlo, lamentablemente te excitas cuando un hombre te toca–bromeo el delantero observando el semblante del castaño que se encontraba totalmente perdido y excitado, llevo una de sus manos hacia la frente del estratega bajando por sus ojos y delineando sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios los cuales se encontraban rosados y un poco hinchados, los acaricio con dos de sus dedos abriéndolos con los mismos e incitándolo a que empezara a mojarlos con su propia boca para lo que venía.

Esa acción fue completamente obedecida logrando que el castaño atendiera de inmediato aquella muda petición del menor quien comenzaba a bajar desde su ombligo hasta su cadera de una forma totalmente lenta y asfixiante, Tsurugi no perdió tiempo volteando con rapidez el cuerpo del pianista hacia el otro lado haciendo que posicionara sus manos en la pared, claro sin dejar a un su boca tranquila, mientras movía inquietamente sus dedos sobre esta deslizo su mano libre por su pecho hasta dar con uno de sus sonrosados y erguidos pezones que empezó a acariciarlo con esmero arrancándole al mayor suspiros y gemidos que no era audibles debido a la estadía de sus dedos en la boca del mayor quien se encontraba demasiado excitado como para lograr articular palabras. De un momento a otro y después de torturarlo un pequeño lapso de tiempo Tsurugi decidió que era suficiente y saco sus largos dedos de la boca del contrario llevando ahora una de ellos directo a la entrada de Shindou quien respiraba sonoramente.

Kyosuke sin perder tiempo comenzó a mover uno de sus dígitos presionado internamente zonas sensibles en el interior del de ojos chocolates y movimientos insistentes que hacían a Shindou estremecerse y gemir lo más bajo que podía. Después de unos minutos ahora eran tres dedos que se encontraban en su interior que parecían moverse por sí solos… clara señal que el pianista estaba más que listo. Con algo de brusquedad saco sus dedos de su interior inclinándose hacia el cuerpo comenzando a acariciar su espalda y repartiendo varias mordidas y besos sobre esta para mantener con firmeza una mano en su cadera y la otra en su boca tapándola para evitar que su voz resonara si llegaba a gritar o llorar que casi siempre pasaba. De un momento a otro lo penetro con fuerza recargándolo sobre la pared. Sonrió malicioso al sentir como Shindou arqueaba un poco su espalda logrando que abriera un poco mas sus piernas para que soportara con mayor eficacia que era justo lo que necesitaba. Retiro su mano de su boca recorriendo de nuevo su torso y cadera divirtiéndose con cada travesura que realizaba sobre el cuerpo del castaño quien ahogaba gemidos en su garganta.

–Odio esta posición–Menciono Shindou un poco frustrado ya que le hacía sentir demasiado débil lo limitaba a estar a la merced del depredador y la espera de sus acciones, no podía usar sus manos para contribuir, incitar y apurar al menor, todo porque tenía que sostenerse y evitar gemir con fuerza… parecía, ¡era! un esfuerzo sobre humano, mas a un para retener las lagrimas que rodaban por sus ojos debido al dolor que lo recorría.

Tsurugi al ver aquellas lagrimas y esa mueca de placer fastidio un pezón del mayor un poco más, mientras que con la otra mano lo masturbaba, Shindou de pronto sintió como le temblaban las manos cuando el delantero con profundas estocadas se comenzaba a abrir paso a su interior, agacho la cabeza jadeando extasiado, sentía que el aire no era suficiente, solo fue un momento de espera para que Tsurugi comenzara a aumentar el ritmo, gruñendo con sensualidad ante las exquisitas sensaciones que en ese momento lo embargaban. Takuto había cerrado los ojos con fuerza mientras gemía agónicamente en éxtasis, esa posición le daba a Kyosuke la oportunidad de moverse con mayor rapidez, con mayor fuerza, por mayor tiempo y por lo mismo sentía que no aguantaría la vigorosidad de este, así que se rindió, comenzado a mover sus caderas al ritmo que el contrario le marcaba y tratando de ahogar la mayoría de los fuertes gemidos que amenazaban con salir incontables veces en ese corto tiempo. Kyosuke ahora lo mordisqueaba en la línea de la columna desde esa posición lograba ver al mayor con sus ojos apretados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios abiertos dejando escapar un ligero hilo de saliva y una gran orquesta de gemidos, tan tentador, que no soportaba no poder escuchar sus gemidos al cien por ciento.

Kyosuke se inclino completamente y Takuto se retorció en medio de placer ya aquella acción le había adentrado el miembro del delantero quien volvió a intentar descender y otra vez el estratega se convulsiono ligeramente sintiéndose casi desfallecido, su cuerpo no podía moverse, mas cuando El ojiambar comenzaba a acercarse más, sin dejar de embestirlo, estaba penetrándolo con mayor fuerza y entrando más profundo de lo usual, como si tuviese la intención de querer romperlo en dos, de pronto sintió su aliento suave y caliente en su oído y Shindou volvió a estremecerse, los roncos gemidos de Tsurugi le sacudían los nervios desde los pies hasta el cabello, desesperadamente comenzó a mecerse al compas de ese baile que le imponía, estaba más sumiso que nunca antes ante nadie, estaba completamente bajo sus caprichos y eso lo volvía loco.

No paso mucho tiempo para que lograra percibir rápidamente los espasmos y enterarse que no solo el sino que, de que ambos estaban cerca de correrse, y precisamente después de Shindou cerró los ojos con fuerza y una onda eléctrica lo sacudió completamente al momento que lo sumergía de golpe en esa sensación de vértigo que lo privaba de sus sentidos, la explosión orgásmica le tenso el cuerpo y apretó los dientes, viniéndose completamente en la mano de miguel que afortunadamente también alcanzo el cenit al sentir como sus paredes interiores habían apretado su propia excitación dejando escapar de sus labios un alarido demasiado sensual en los oídos de Shindou. Fueron solo segundos que pareció transportarlos a otro lugar tratando de acompasar sus respiraciones para después suspirar pesadamente, agotados por completo, estuvieron en la misma pose cerca de un minuto mientras el aire regresaba a sus pulmones y su corazón se tranquilizaba, hasta que el Menor se separo por fin del castaño quien también se dejo caer casi de rodillas al piso para tratar de recuperar fuerzas. Ambos se contemplaban aun extasiados, disfrutando la satisfacción que dejaba la deliciosa sensación pos orgasmo, a veces mejor que el orgasmo mismo por el tiempo que perduraba en el cuerpo dejándose saborear felizmente.

Todo parecía haber acabado, al menos generalmente eso venía sucediendo cada vez que a Tsurugi se le venían ataques de celos o dudas sobre si Shindou le era infiel o estaba o no de acuerdo en denominarse como homosexual, aunque a lo ultimo Kyosuke no le tomaba mucha importancia ya que siempre cedía ante sus caricias y eso le confirmaba que Shindou estaba bien con su relación, lo que lo volvía loco eran los celos. Miro su mano que a un estaba llena de la semilla del pelicafe y lo único que reflejaron sus pupilas no fue más que una máscara llena de celos que se marcaban cada vez más en sus facciones.

–Takuto…tu… ¡me fuiste infiel!–Le volvió a reclamar el peliazul, Shindou a un con sus manos en la pared y desvanecido en el piso solo pudo sentir como un tic nervioso aparecía en su rostro.

–Tienes que estar bromeando Kyosuke…–Rebatió Shindou con la respiración entrecortada–Eres un idiota…crees que si te hubiera sido infiel dejaría que en tocaras…

– ¡Pero!

– ¡¿Pero que?

–Es como si…–Susurro para sí mismo Tsurugi observando atentamente su mano y la semilla de Takuto, el cual al ver lo que hacía solo pudo enrojecer volteando la mirada–No hemos tenido sexo en cuatro meses porque es tan…

– ¡¿De que demonios estás hablando?

– ¡Mira mi mano! Esto no es de alguien que no ha tenido sexo durante meses…

– ¿Sabes?... ¡No quiero ver eso!

–No fue así la última vez que lo hicimos ¿recuerdas? ¡Esta no es la densidad de tu semen!–Reclamo Tsurugi, Shindou quiso que la tierra lo tragara en ese instante cuestionándose mentalmente de cómo su pareja había llegado a ese punto de estupidez extrema.

– ¡El hecho de que memorices la densidad de mi semen no es normal!–Reclamo el pianista con una cólera tan grande que casi se podía palpar en el aire. Tsurugi lo escucho mas su cara de "me engañaste y estoy seguro" seguía en su rostro. Shindou suspiro mirándolo fijamente de donde se encontraba. – ¡ERES ESTÚPIDO! PUEDO HACERMELO DE VEZ EN CUADNO YO MISMO TSURUGI– Grito el pianista alterado con toda la intención de asesinar a Kyosuke si seguía insistiendo con un tema tan vergonzoso como ese.

Tsurugi alzo la ceja mirándolo fijamente mientras tapaba sus oídos con ambas manos ante el grito del mayor, tal vez ahora que l pensaba Shindou tenia razón y exagero un poco, pero no significaba que lo aceptaría.

–Entonces tendré que verificarlo de nuevo…–Sentencio nuevamente al acecho de su presa, Y Shindou…Shindou solo sintió su cara palidecer y sus piernas temblar…esa sería una larga noche hasta que el pelimorado estuviera satisfecho.

_**Fin del Capitulo Único**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien veamos XD esta fic me dio algo de risa pero al mismo tiempo no quede nada conforme con el lemon ewe! Me salió no se…no me gusto pero así fue como quedo y estoy muy cansada para corregirlo~~ en fin le dedico esto a mi pervertido Tsu chan XD! (EndouKida) por que la quiero amo adoro y todo eso ella lo sabe XD y también a mujercito y hombrecita XD! Que se que les gusta el Kyotaku pero mas a hombrecita que es uke XD! En fin espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios ~ si no kageyama ira a violarlas XDDDDDDD ¡no! ok ando un poco loca por que bebi cocacola XD

Me despido y dejen sus comentarios que son los que motivan a un autor para seguir escribiendo.


End file.
